


15 Romantically Simple Pasta Dinners That Scream “That’s Amore!”

by aegious



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i'm posting this because i hate my girlfriend, idk how to write smut but does that stop me? no, this is badly written crack smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegious/pseuds/aegious
Summary: The room is spinning around them. Sougo is drunk on lust and a solid performance; Ryuu is drunk on Habushu. But it comes to a stomach-wrenching halt when Sougo catches sight ofitagain.That long, insanely long, yet incredibly thin dick.





	15 Romantically Simple Pasta Dinners That Scream “That’s Amore!”

**Author's Note:**

> i told my girlfriend if she posted her gakutsumu crack smut then i'd finally post this horrible thing so this is me upholding my end of the bargain. i'm so fucking sorry but also this is 100% canon and you have no way to prove me otherwise.

The middle of the sex scene, Sougo thinks grimly, turned out to be quite different than what he’d imagined it to be.

He’s no stranger to ecchi content. As Nagi once let slip, he’s something of a “quiet pervert.” So yes, he knows his way around porn, and while he’d never admit it to anyone but himself, he’s fairly unashamed of this fact.

But even for all his experience with porn and hentai and even his _dreams,_ he could never have thought up something quite like this. He’s not even sure if he likes it yet.

It’s the night of the Zero Arena grand reopening, and spirits are high. Even now, Sougo can hear the louder members of each idol group cheering loudly in the room connected to theirs—yet another reason he has to fight voicing his reactions too loudly.

The world around him is a dizzying flurry of purples and blues. Usually, those are the colors of Mezzo” alone, but tonight it’s mixed with deeper hues, the echo of LOVE&GAME still echoing within his mind.

The deeper hues manifest in the form of hunky Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, the man Sougo has been dreaming of as long as TRIGGER has been popular. And tonight, his dreams have come true.

Here he is, unclothed and trembling under Sougo’s touch. Ryuu, which he has taken to calling the man as his breaths come quicker, his heartbeats faster, is splayed out before him, his rippling abs and toned biceps on display as he arches his back for Sougo and Sougo alone. It’s absolutely magnificent, this shining specimen of manhood.

“S–Sougo-kun,” Ryuu whimpers, his pulse erratic as Sougo trails his fingernails down Ryuu’s side, digging into his skin with just the barest pressure, enough to elicit a needy moan. “Sougo-kun, please.”

“What do you want?” Sougo whispers back, throaty and low. Tonight, he wants to pleasure and be pleasured, riding on the high of the reopening ceremony.

“I want—_hah_—I want you,” Ryuu pants, reaching around Sougo and pulling him closer, digging his fingers into his back. His nails are trimmed and short, unlike Sougo’s cleanly manicured ones. The feeling is different, he imagines, but not any less tantalizing.

The room is spinning around them. Sougo is drunk on lust and a solid performance; Ryuu is drunk on Habushu. But it comes to a stomach-wrenching halt when Sougo catches sight of _it_ again.

They’ve been at it for a while, and Sougo has politely ignored the discomfort clenching in his chest because naturally, that’s what he should do as a proper fan of TRIGGER, and of Ryuu. Make no comment on that thing which Sougo can’t begin to comprehend.

“I’ll take you,” Sougo offers, because he has no idea how it’s supposed to work the other way around.

“Thank you.” Ryuu’s voice is no more than a breath as he loses himself to Sougo’s touch. He tears apart his bottom lip with his teeth, biting down hard the more Sougo strokes him, his fingers playing a delicate instrument around Ryuu’s genitals.

For his lack of in-person experience, he has prepared enough with alternative supplements. And Ryuu is going absolutely wild.

If he could say the same for himself, well, that would just be great. But _it’s_ still there in his peripherals, taunting him every time he dares to open his eyes.

That long, insanely long, yet incredibly thin dick.

It’s likely around two millimeters thick, and that’s while it’s erect. And yet somehow, it’s long—long enough that anyone would faint at the number, long enough to feed a family of four. If he thinks about it objectively, it almost looks like a spaghetti noodle. It’s something all of Sougo’s mags could never have prepared him for. It’s something Sougo didn’t even think possible, and yet here it is, flopping around every time Ryuu jerks at Sougo’s intimate caress.

He doesn’t know what to do with this.

“Sougo-ku—_ah,”_ Ryuu sighs, arching his back into the kiss Sougo trails down from his navel to the base of his dick.

Everything else is normal. If it weren’t for that spaghetti dick flopping freely around, there wouldn’t be any problem. Every other aspect of this inhuman, erotic man is chiseled to perfection, a creation so divine he should be featured in the Louvre, or worshipped as a god.

Oh, his Adonis, how has the mighty fallen so?

For now, all that he can think, even amongst such perfection and ripe beauty, such finely crafted muscles and deep, entrancing voice, is of that accursed dick.

Should he stop? Should he mention this oddity?

Sougo bites his lip and moans when Ryuu grabs his ass, spreading his cheeks and running his finger along his puckered hole.

No, he can’t say anything. This is what he’s wanted for so long, and _god,_ he can’t get enough of this. He wants more—no, he needs it. He needs it like an exile needs shelter from a blistering storm, like a parched wanderer needs a stream overflowing with water.

Taking in a stuttering breath, he grabs the dick in his hand. He can barely feel it. It’s like fine hair in his grasp, a noodle he’s selected to taste before his pasta is done cooking. And yet, Ryuu positively _roars_ with satisfaction, to the point that both he and Sougo press their hands to his mouth to muffle the sound so that no one can hear.

“Be silent,” Sougo instructs, running the penis through his fingers like a thread. Ryuu nods, his wide eyes squeezing shut as Sougo quickly fabricates some magic. He has to entice Ryuu. He has to make this night brimming with love and desire—for himself, for his group, for _Ryuu._

When Sougo removes his hand from Ryuu’s mouth, he finds it open in a silent scream, his tongue flicking the roof of his mouth, then pressing against his teeth as he struggles to obey his master’s commands. Sougo continues stroking, his fingers pressing down on that floppy spaghetti like he’s working out a knot in some string.

And as he does it, it becomes more natural, until he can guess what will make Ryuu hum with pleasure, bite down on his hand to keep from yelling out. Sougo makes it easier for Ryuu; he leans up and presses his mouth to his, a passionate French kiss to give him something to think about that isn’t spaghetti metaphors.

He pulls away only when he’s struggling to breathe and he takes the moment to admire Ryuu’s red, intoxicated face. “I love you, Ryuu. I’ve always loved you.”

It’s something he didn’t think he’d admit while giving him a handjob, and he certainly never thought he’d admit it while fingering a dick the size of pencil lead, but it’s worth it when Ryuu moans again, breathy, light, lustful.

“I, _hh,_ love you too, _ngh_,” he says, fighting against the pleasure long enough to form a coherent sentence.

Somehow, those four words are enough to melt away his hesitance, and he embraces Ryuu in his entirety, spaghetti dick and all.

**Author's Note:**

> 8)


End file.
